Reminiscent of Memories' Past
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: It was so much easier getting things accomplished without testosterone fueled boys running around, chasing each other like children. Safe to say, today was rather productive. Gokudera Hayato X OC One Shot.


It was so much easier getting things accomplished without testosterone fueled boys running around, chasing each other like children.

The house was finally vacuumed and Swifter'ed.

Groceries were bought and neatly put away either in the pantry, cupboards, or the fridge.

Dishes that had piled up were cleaned, dried, and put away.

Bloodstains and dirt were washed from the mass amounts of laundry and was currently tumbling in the dryer.

Suits were pressed and ironed, ready to be used the next working day.

The bedroom closets were sorted through; unwanted items were packaged into boxes to be given to the Salvation Army and the American Red Cross.

Safe to say, today was extremely productive.

After a nice refreshing shower, I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top, falling back into the spacious couch. My plan for the rest of the night was to enjoy a few movies and order in some food. Attempting to dry my dark hair at the same time, I called up the local Chinese restaurant for some dinner.

Placing in the order, I picked up a bit around the living room, turning the TV on so it wasn't so quiet around the house. I swear, that man left papers everywhere. There were a few thick volumes at the corner of the coffee table. Curious, I opened one up. A grin immediately appeared on my lips.

They were photo albums.

There was one of Tsuna "training" with Reborn and Colonello…

Another of Lambo running right into the wall trying to escape Hayato's wrath…

One of Ryohei losing control of his bumper car and running everyone else over (Thank God I decided to sit that one out)...

Oh, and the one I managed to get of Hibari and Dino, albeit it was of Hibari trying to tonfa the blonde Mafioso…

And there was one of when Gianni had just "modified" Lambo's 10 Year Bazooka and predictably, Lambo used it, turning everyone in little animals…

I couldn't help but smile. They were innocent times and I was more than grateful that I had a penchant for taking photos of everything disastrously funny and naturally beautiful.

Setting the album back down, I organized the rest of the papers, sorting them into folders. Another glance to the three albums and I realized that since Tsuna officially became _Vongola Decimo_, the Guardians and I barely had any down time, even less time for me to take as many photos as I did before. It was strange how far we've come and how much we've grown in just a few short years. I was starting to really appreciate the day off.

I was comfortably seated on the couch when the faint sounds of keys jingling reached my ears. Craning my head around when the door opened, I caught a glimpse of a silver tuff of hair. There was some shuffling, probably him kicking his shoes off. As Hayato walked wearily into the living room, he haphazardly tossed his keys as well as his briefcase onto the coffee table, his Armani blazer fell over the back of the couch. Fingers, calloused from the constant fighting and abuse from Uri-_chan_, quickly loosed the tie around his neck as a sigh of relief escaped his lips.

My grin faltered. Poor Hayato was exhausted.

He collapsed onto the couch beside me, head resting on the palm of his hands. Leaning forward, I draped my arms around him and brushed his bangs back, pressing my slightly chapped lips to his temple.

"_Okaeri_ Hayato. I'll make you some tea…"

Sliding off the couch, I headed into the kitchen to heat up some hot water for some chrysanthemum tea. When the water was hot enough, I poured some into a teapot already filled with some chrysanthemum flowers, allowing the subtle sweetness of the flowers to blend with the hot water. Pouring the steaming tea into two tea mugs, I brought them over to the coffee table, setting one in front of Hayato.

"_Sankyuu_."

Before I could ask him how work was, the door bell rang. I bit the corner of my lip in anticipation. I was damn hungry after all errands I ran today. Bending over the couch, I managed to reach the cash I had ready on the coffee table. At Hayato's raised eyebrow, I pouted.

"I was hungry Hayato. I ordered some for you too, don't worry."

Opening the front door, I was not surprised see to a delivery boy in the midst of his puberty. Lecherous eyes blatantly stared at my bare arms and legs. I contained the disgusted shiver that crawled up my spine.

"L-L-Ling-Ling's Palace D-Delivery?"

Leaning against my doorway, I nodded. "How much do I owe ya, kid?"

The kid was absolutely flustered, scanning the receipt that was stapled to the bag.

"Fif-Fifteen oh t-three please."

Just as I was counting out the money, figuring out how much to tip the boy, a pleasantly warm hand curl around my waist, sliding underneath my tank top to press against my bare skin.

"Oi, what's taking you so long woman?"

Hayato looked absolutely annoyed. That infamous glare from our high school days was back on his face. A quick glance at the delivery boy and I could see that he was about to wet his pants from fear. I sighed mentally. This was exactly why people did not particularly believe me when I said that he had a rather nice disposition despite the face he usually makes at people.

I raised an eyebrow. "It's barely been two minutes."

Hayato matched my expression but didn't say anything else. I'm sure he was more focused on the shaking boy in front of us.

Pulling out a twenty, I held it in front of the boy. It took him a bit but he snapped out of his fear long enough to hand me the bag of food, taking the twenty in exchange. Not bothering to be gentle, I dropped the bag of food into Hayato's hands.

"Keep the tip kid."

With that, I closed the door on the poor boy, pushing Hayato back into the living room. It was then I realized that dear Hayato was directing his infamous glare at me.

"What?"

He scoffed, taking a seat on the couch and pulling out a small carton of food.

That ass! He was blatantly ignoring me.

"Don't tell me you're jealous of some creepy little pubescent kid."

Hayato hardly bothered with an answer. The only way I knew he heard was because he started eating his lo mein a little too quickly. What an idiot. Taking a seat on the couch, I reached for one of the white boxes.

"Why the hell did you let him leer at you like that?"

"Come again?"

"Che. The only one who can look at you like that is _me_. You got that?"

I couldn't help but smirk. The hotheaded Guardian _was_ jealous. Putting my carton down, I gave into my whims and pounced on the man next to me.

"O-Oi! Watch it woman!"

I grinned up at Hayato as I draped my arms over his shoulders.

"You get so cute when you're jealous Haya-_kun_."

I watched as Hayato's face turned a pretty shade of pink. Before he could sputter anything else, I fell back into my seat and turned the volume up on the TV. Despicable Me just came on and it was absolutely one of my favorite movies.

My sides were slightly smarting by the time the movie was over. It was so amazingly hilarious. Halfway through, both Hayato and I had finished the food, washing down the remnants of Chinese food with the tea. I felt slightly guilty. While I enjoyed myself with the movie, Hayato resigned himself to the paperwork and other projects he had brought home to work on.

Hayato was always so hard-working, devoting so much of himself to Tsuna. I sometimes wondered if he would dump my ass for Tsuna. When I told my dear boyfriend that, he was insanely indignant on how he did not swing that way and his feelings for dear Tsuna was of pure loyalty and admiration. Hah.

I pulled my knees to my chest, watching Hayato continue to read through contracts and preliminary documents for special projects.

He was _always _working.

Being Tsuna's second in command was always stressful on him. Hayato was always one of the last people to leave work, always the one that tried to keep the other Guardians in line, especially Rokudo and Hibari. As he protected his precious _Jyuudaime_, he also protected his family. Hayato was usually the one who got the children, especially Lambo, out of trouble, always the one to beat some common sense into the ever clueless Yamamoto (I swear he still thinks this is a game). He also protected me, made sure I was safe and happy, made sure I got enough rest after a stressful mission, made sure I was safe on my missions by asking I-Pin to come with. Hayato was as selfless as they come, always putting others before him. He bore the weight of the world on his shoulders, there was a strange sense of pride in what he did.

And I absolutely loved him for it.

"Anything I can help with Hayato?"

The _Tempesta_ Guardian merely waved his hand, signaling that he had it all under control. Rising to my feet, I went to refill his mug of tea, figuring he might need the small dose of caffeine. Placing the mug once more in front of the Guardian, I retook my seat by him, curling up on the opposite side of the couch. He had pulled his shortened hair into small ponytail, a look I always loved on him, and his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. I used to make fun of him for that, how he was always looked like an old man especially with his silver hair.

The slightly shift on the couch brought me out of my reverie. Hayato quietly towered over me, dark eyes bore down into my own.

"Finished?"

"Yeah."

Without any warning, he collapsed on top of me, slightly knocking the air out of me before sliding part of his body into the space between me and the couch. His head rested on the armrest of the couch, his forehead pressed against my cheek. I smiled. His body was warmer than any blanket and I relished it.

"Damn I'm exhausted…"

"Long day?"

"That's a fucking understatement. I swear some of these idiots don't know what the hell they're doing half the time."

"I'm sure you put them in their place, ne Haya-_kun_."

"Damn straight I did! I couldn't allow them to embarrass _Jyuudaime_ further!"

I winced at the sudden burst.

"Heavens forbid," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"…What did you say woman?"

"You must be hearing things Hayato. I don't believe I said a word."

Ah, the glare again.

Turning to face the irritated Guardian, I leaned over and pecked him quickly on the lips. The glare quickly faded as a hand pressed against the back of my head.

"I swear you are and will always be the bane of my existence."

I smirked, following the guidance of his hand. His kisses were hard but strangely sensual and passionate. They can become quite addicting.

"Love you too Haya-kun."


End file.
